


Love on the brain

by Sally_Boomer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Blood and Gore, Dreamlands, M/M, Military, Parasites, We are all going to die, brain eaters, non-sexual tentacles, twisted love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Boomer/pseuds/Sally_Boomer
Summary: Sehun's world has green skies, paints you can come into, his favourite cereal and a husband he deeply loves.Sehun's world is a lie. A dream created by the alien parasite feeding from his brain.An alien parasite that fell in love with him while consuming his dreams, feelings, hopes, fears, thoughts, brain cells and neuronal connections.When Sehun woke up, the nightmare started.Don't get me wrong. This is a love story.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. The beginning of the dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [185cmbaekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/gifts).



_Someone was screaming._

_Someone was screaming and Sehun opened his eyes startled._

_The scream was a warning of approaching, luring horrors._

_But the screams were not what made Sehun’s body shake and his eyes and nose drip blood._

_It was the raw despair and pointless pleading fuelling those desperate cries full of agony._

_Others were screaming now. Screaming orders and encircling the man trashing over the bed at his left like ants over a piece of sugar._

_The man kept screaming, throwing back his head and arching his back on a painful angle._

_Sehun saw how pieces of brain matter started to slip from the man’s nose, making a wet noise when they fell to the floor._

_The man’s tears were now red and dense, leaving a bloody track on his greyish skin._

_Sehun felt his own screams building inside his oesophagus when the man abruptly stopped screaming and turned his head to his right. Toward Sehun._

_Sehun’s eyes connected with the man’s eyes._

_Sehun’s eyes widen while his arms and legs fought against the straps that kept him restricted to his bed._

_They knew each other, and the realisation made them scream in unison._

_“Lieutenant Oh, I mean, Original subject 94 woke up sir”_

_“Is he alert? Try to keep him awake while we try to keep the other one alive. Let’s see if we can make some tests on him this time”_

_Sehun’s brain suddenly squeezed and short-circuit when his name was the last thing that scaped the chapped lips of the man now dead at his left._

_A deep voice murmuring a fond “Time to wake up, my darling”, was the last thing Sehun acknowledged before his world went back to black._

_“We lost them, sir. Original subject 61 is dead and Original subject 94 lost consciousness”_

_“Oh’s parasite’s protective responses are formidable indeed. We really need to tame these fucking aliens. They would become the perfect weapons”_

Sehun abruptly opened his eyes with his heart crazily beating against his chest, his forehead covered in sweat. The dream had been so vivid and yet, he couldn’t really recall it. Only the sensation of distress and despair lingered on his dazed mind. What does that dream had been about? Why he couldn’t stop shaking as if his body knew something he couldn’t remember?

This wasn’t the first time he had woke up almost screaming from a dream he wasn’t able to recall. The first times, the fact that he couldn’t remember such an upsetting nightmare had left him feeling irritated the whole day, but now it only left him vaguely annoyed. As his husband says, why bothering trying to remember something as inconsequential as a stupid nightmare? He also usually kissed his damped hair and made breakfast for them, but that morning the bed was empty, his husband away on a mission.

With a heavy sight, Sehun finally rose from his bed, opening the curtains of his high-rise apartment to let the sunlight disperse the last remains of his nightmare. The green sky was cloudless, and the blue grass of the nearby park sparked after the midnight rain. For some odd reason, it always seemed to rain the night he had one of his haunted dreams.

Still tired and half-asleep, Sehun avoided the burden of fixing anything more substantial than cereal for his breakfast. He poured the orange juice and the chocolate flavoured cereal on his bowl, and almost chocked on his first spoonful.

“Fuck, I’m going to be late!” Cursed alarmed Sehun, looking at the kitchen clock and swallowing down the rest of the content on his bowl before running to the bedroom again to get ready for work.

When he passed through the kitchen to leave his home, the bowl and spoon were already clean, the cereal box was again on its shelf, and the orange juice was cooling inside the fridge.

The watch hands had moved back one hour to ensure that the owner of the house wouldn’t arrive late to his job at the military base. No matter what time Sehun wakes up, the clock never let him be late.

_“Captain Park, what the fuck was that?” Screamed Sehun scared, trembling from the impact of the wall of light and sound that almost knocked them to the ground during their reconnaissance mission in the mountains near the base._

_The forest was dead silent and pitch dark, but the trees were glowing, and the air was vibrating._

_The trees were emitting an S.O.S signal in Morse Code, and the air was charged with aggression._

_“Get your weapons ready, soldiers!” Ordered Chanyeol chest breathing, grasping his gun and bracing himself for the worst. “Lieutenant Byun go left flank. Lieutenant Oh to the right one. Don’t let the motherfuckers take you by surprise.”_

_“Captain Park!” Yelled Baekhyun from his position, completely paralysed by the view of the elongated beings made of radio noise and sparking electricity that emerged from the twisted and burned metal debris from a semi-buried and still smoking spaceship. “This is… They are…”_

_Byun Baekhyun’s scream when a slimy tentacle grabbed his ankle only gave the alien creature a golden opportunity to get inside the human’s body through his opened mouth._

_Park Chanyeol’s bullets hit the mark over and over again, but the alien beings did not recoil._

_Sehun felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when the static noise burned his ears and a wet tentacle split in two and got swiftly into his nostrils straight to his brain._

“Captain Park is not here yet?” Asked Sehun confused to one of his subalterns when they were about to start the briefing. Captain Park was never late.

“Captain Park has been rewarded with his own mission, Lieutenant Oh.” Confidently answered a soldier without eyes and mouth, diligently leaving a paper sheet in front of their superior. “Don’t you remember?”

Sehun was about to say “no” when his black eyes stared at the perfectly white paper sheet over the table. The paper sheet whispered what he had apparently forgotten. The paper told him that Chanyeol was now part of the Stargazer Mission and that he was never going to come back from the stars.

How could he forget that his friend had gotten such an important promotion?

“Yes, of course, you are right, how silly of me.” Chuckled embarrassed Sehun, opening his files to start the briefing. “He went there with Soldier X-Suho, right?”

“That’s right, sir. We have confirmation that they are now off-planet.”

Nobody, not even Sehun, acknowledged the blood tears beginning to slide over his cheeks, leaving long red lines over his pale skin. The tears kept falling from his eyes, leaving bloody drops on his uniform and the papers over the table. The stains disappeared when Sehun blinked involuntarily to clear his crimson sight.

“Did I say goodbye to him?” _No, but you saw him die right in front of your bleeding eyes and screaming mouth, motionless and useless. He is a cold sack of bones and flesh, just like Baekhyun._

“Of course, sir. The farewell party was even more fun than the one for Lieutenant Byun and Soldier X-Chen.”

“We went to sing to a nolaebang, right?”

“As always, sir.” Replied the nameless and faceless soldier at the same time that all the other faceless and nameless soldiers around the table turned around to look at Sehun.

They all tilted their heads at the same time, their voices carrying the same tone and inflexion when they talked at unison.

“Do you want to start the meeting now, sir?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Thank you for your patience. Please open the file on page 4 and…”

_“Another one of the original subjects” Sighed Colonel Choi Minho, staring at the men zipping the corpse bag that contained the mutilated cadaver of Captain Park Chanyeol. “I really thought he was going to make it”_

_“He resisted much longer than I estimated. Original subject 4 only lasted a month after the encounter with the Visitors from the Sky” Stated General Lee Taemin, signing the papers to process the body through the system and make it disappear._

_“What would it be this time? Suicide?” Asked the Colonel diligently while calling Doctor Kim Kibum with a hand gesture._

_“No, we already used that for Original subject 4, Lieutenant Byun” Rectified the General, giving the papers to a secretary and dismissing him. “This one would be a fatal injury during his humanitarian mission overseas”_

_“I will prepare the report and letters for his parents and wife.”_

_Taemin just nodded mechanically, his full attention now on the man with the white coat. “How is Parasite 1? Can we translocate it to another person?”_

_“Packed its bags and its ready for its journey, General.” Assured Doctor Kim with a wide smile. “Hope we can better accommodate its appetite this time”_

_“Let’s see if we can duplicate our Original subject 94’s success” Declared the General, matching the Doctor’s smile. “Bring the new replacement subject, Colonel Choi”_

Sehun went through his routine smoothly. He taught his nameless and faceless students lessons about daily life on Earth and military theory. He trained them about the use of weapons and fighting techniques. He taught them about popular culture through movies and tv series that were projected over the green sky and by reading online sources whose pages were scrolled on the walls.

“Lieutenant Oh” Called him suddenly a shadow from behind, making him turnaround from the fading nameless and faceless class.

The classroom walls melted, transforming into a room made of light and nothing more. Sehun just smiled, greeting the visitor and ignoring the room’s transformation.

It always happened when Lee Jinki did his monthly check-ups.

“Professor Lee, welcome, nice to see you again”

“Nice to see you too, Sehun” Greeted back the older man with that easy smile that made his fans go wild and had gained him so many important roles as a lead character. “Can we start the check-up?”

“Of course, Professor.”

“Tell me, Sehun, what colour is the sky today?”

“Green”

“No. The sky should be blue.”

“Really?”

“Really” Assured the nominated actor, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. “Do you like spicy food?”

“No.”

“That’s right, you don’t like it. Excellent.” Nodded Jinki pleased. “Tell me the value of Pi, four decimals.”

“3.1416”

“Excellent. Do dogs bark or purr?”

“Bark”

“Excellent again. Tell me about your husband”

“He is coming back today. We are going to celebrate our 100 days wedding’s anniversary. I love him. He loves me. My family attended the wedding. My mother likes to brag with her friends about me having such a handsome, dedicated, and wonderful husband. My father was very happy with my sincerity when I told him that I was gay. My brother like it when I share with him details about my relationship and gave us a very expensive wedding gift.”

As he talked, Sehun could see the events he was describing clearly. The wedding was this time in a luxurious villa when it had been on a tropical beach the last time he remembered the event. The words of support and love that came from his family’s lips were always the same. They never changed because they were the words he had wished to hear every time he had tried to tell his family about his sexuality and had remained silent when any of them encouraged him to get a girlfriend and got married.

“Excellent, Sehun. Something else you want to confirm?”

“Do clouds taste like cotton candy? My husband asked, but I couldn’t remember”

“No, you cannot taste the clouds. They are made of water vapour that later falls as rain”

“I see. Thank you. Still can’t know if you caught the killer?”

“No, you can’t, because you didn’t get to watch the last episode”

Same question and same answer at the end of each of their check-ups.

“What a shame, Professor Lee.” Confessed Sehun with a disappointed pout, as always. “See you next month?”

“Of course, Sehun. As always”

Lee Jinki’s figure disappeared into thin air after saying his goodbyes.

The last episode Sehun watched of the drama where famous actor Lee Jinki played the role of a sharp-minded psychiatrist started to play around him.

When Sehun left the room, the sky has shifted from green to blue.

_Sehun had been watching Lee Jinki’s last hit drama with Baekhyun when a concerned Park Chanyeol had called them urgently, telling them about witnessing a strange object falling from the sky and landing in the mountains. An object that even the military radars couldn’t identify or even register. Baekhyun had looked at Sehun with a reassuring smile that tried to cover his apprehensions._

_“Looks like we got our own mystery”_

Sehun’s cell phone ringed in his pocket, making him smile immediately. His husband was calling.

“Hello, darling. How is your day?” Asked the voice on the other side of the line sweetly.

“Getting better now that you called” Confessed Sehun after a tired exhalation, looking at the sun shining brightly over his head. “I have a headache from this morning and I really want to see you. You said you are coming back at night?. I can’t wait for it to be night-time”

“You are still at the base?” Questioned the deep voice on the phone “But it’s already night-time darling. You worked too much and didn’t notice, didn’t you?”

It was true.

When Sehun looked again, the sky was full of stars and the moon was up.

“Oh, right, I didn’t notice before” Blinked Sehun, surprised but not concerned. “See you at home then?”

“No, it’s our 100 days anniversary. We need to celebrate. Let’s meet at the fanciest restaurant you can think of. I will meet you there as soon as you cross the door”

“God, you really spoil me too much”

“That’s because I love you, Lieutenant Oh Sehun”

“And I love you too, Soldier X-Kai”

_Doctor Kim Kibum was in charge of transplanting Parasite 1 into his new host. Parasite 1 had proved to be less aggressive than Parasite 21, but they weren’t going to take any risks._

_“This one looks promising” Acknowledged Doctor Kibum while reading the file that Colonel Choi gave him._

_None of them acknowledged the stretcher that two soldiers rolled into the operating room._

_“Soldier Do Kyungsoo’s test scores were outstanding, both for the physical and psychiatric evaluations”_

_“Captain Kim Minseok was a very strong candidate too, and you saw how he ended” Grimaced the scientist, annoyed by the loss of a promising test subject to keep the valuable alien parasites alive and healthy._

_Even frustrated, his hands made the perfect incision in his new test subject’s flesh, requiring the bone saw immediately to cut his skull._

_“Yeah, well, Parasite 21’s hunger is outstanding, and he actually tried to grow on that one. Subject 99 seemed strong enough to fed it, but the additional pressure was too much for him” Continued casually the conversation the high ranked military man, adjusting his safety glasses when small pieces of bone started to fly around them._

_‘Too much’ was an elegant euphemism to describe the way the parasite ate the Captain’s brain to its last cell, leaving behind an empty skull._

_“General Lee wants to reproduce them for R &D, but the stabilisation part has proven to be trickier than expected” Observed Kim Kibum, taking the alien parasite gently with a gripper to position it over Subject 12’s exposed brain. “We need to help them accomplish the parasitism ideal stage of balanced consumer-resource interaction”_

_As soon as the parasite detected the fresh and meaty brain near it, it extended its tentacles and gripped to the brain by punctuating the soft tissue to anchor itself. The parasite twisted its slimy body swiftly to start emitting light._

_The electronic instruments in the operating room started to glitch and emit a screeching sound similar to loud white noise coming from a radio that cannot be tuned._

_The white noise imitated a high-pitched scream._

_The limbs of the sedated soldier trembled uncontrollably against his restrictions, while his eyes started to cry blood._

_The Doctor and the Colonel took detailed notes for General Lee while a nurse cleaned indifferent the subject’s face with a white cloth._

_Another body for the aliens’ farm._


	2. The beginning of the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love story of an alien parasite and its beloved human-husband-food source

As he promised, Soldier-X-Kai crossed the door of the restaurant as soon as Sehun took a seat at their table.

He looked as handsome as ever in his uniform. The black vinyl pants and yellow crop top made wonders showing off his fit and lean body. His green hair, almost white eyes, and his tanned skin looked marvellous on him. His smudged eyeliner and the permanent bloodied cut on his plush lips didn’t diminish the love and happiness shining on his face when he finally saw Sehun.

“Darling! I missed you so much!” Exclaimed excited the tanned man, running through Sehun to hug him and kiss him straight on the lips. “I love this place. We have never been here before, right?. Why?”

“Saving the place for a special occasion, I guess?” Teased Sehun, vaguely recalling the only time he had passed in front of this famous 5 stars restaurant, wishing to be able to share a romantic dinner there with a lover someday. 

“God, you really spoil me too much” The voice that left the Soldier’s mouth wasn’t trying to imitate Sehun’s. It was Sehun’s. It sounded like a recording from an old phonograph, but it had been undoubtedly Sehun’s voice.

“That’s right sweetheart, I’m going to spoil you tonight.” Laughed Sehun amused, not at all perturbed by hearing a mechanical recording of his voice coming from his lovers’ mouth. X-Kai was always so funny. A lovable dork. His lovable dork.

“Really!?” Exclaimed excited the other man, taking Sehun’s pale hand into his tanned one to squeeze it gently. “Didn’t you say you weren’t feeling good?”

“I think it’s just hunger” Struggled his shoulders Sehun dismissively. “Let’s order then, shall we?

“Of course, as you wish”

Sehun ordered for them. X-Kai never ordered, leaving the decision always to Sehun. He was still learning from Sehun’s memories about human food and behaviour.

Human senses were at the same time very limited in number but very complex in individual structure. The alien was utterly fascinated by these terrestrial creatures. Now he could understand his superiors’ interest to explore the small and innocuous Blue Planet.

“What is this? Looks like chocolate pudding” Questioned X-Kai baffled, hesitantly poking his food with the tip of the spoon.

“Caviar. Have read about it been very expensive and have always wanted to try it” Answered Sehun promptly, taking a bite and frowning at the taste.

“What is it? You didn’t like it?”

“I never ate caviar before, but I’m sure it didn’t have to taste sweet” Replied the fair-skinned man, still confused by the taste of chocolate on his palate.

“Ah, sorry about that. I shouldn’t have mentioned the pudding. Here, let me fix it”

X-Kai’s long fingers adorned with rings pushed through his husband’s forehead like his flesh and skull were made of butter. They reached and poked around briefly, catching the neuronal connection that linked the word caviar with chocolate pudding flavour with his fingers and destroying it. When he retrieved his hand, the other man’s forehead was untouched.

“Would you like to try again?” Questioned with an accomplished smile the alien.

“Yes, thank you” Acknowledged the human calmly, as if he hadn’t had the other man’s fingers prodding inside his head and brain seconds before.

“So? How is it?” Interrogated the sun-kissed man with obvious curiosity.

“It tastes like chicken, but I’m not surprised. People said that rare stuff tastes like chicken”

“Caviar then tastes like chicken”

“Caviar then tastes like chicken”

“Caviar then tastes like chicken”

Automatically repeated the green-haired man several times with his eyes completely white, adding later a screechy chucking, “I like chicken”

Sehun nodded distractedly while eating his meal, simply waiting for his husband’s disturbing behaviour to stop before continuing their conversation. 

“You also like the taste of blood, sweetheart, so you are not a reliable culinary judge”

“That’s true. Human blood tastes delicious. I think my comrades will like it too”

The memory of his Sehun sucking an injured finger with a deep cut on it made X-Kai moan.

_“The brain waves of Original subject 94 are fluctuating, Doctor Kim” Observed Doctor Kim Jonghyun, checking the monitor connected to Lieutenant Oh’s head and taking notes._

_“Parasite 88 may be awakening after its dormant stage” Concluded Doctor Kim Kibum, opening the subject’s eyelids to check his pupils, nodding when they responded to the light of his small flashlight “What can we infer from the lectures, Doctor Kim?”_

_“Original subject 94’s body temperature has increased to standard levels, and his brain waves are out of the REM cycle. He is still dreaming and relaxed, but active in cognitive activity, and the wavelength signals of Parasite 88 are alight now” Replied Kim Jonghyun, putting on his latex gloves to start working on his assigned test subject._

_“The subject and the parasite are interacting” Observed Kim Kibum, analysing clinically the vacant face of the Lieutenant._

_“That’s great” Remarked Doctor Kim Jonghyun while adjusting the electrodes attached to Sehun’s shaved head. “Parasite 88 really needs to feed. It was getting difficult to find it in the brain scans and I can’t afford to lose my subject. He is the last of the Original ones”_

_“Don’t worry about it, Jonghyun. For having an alien parasite feeding from his brain for months, your test subject is very healthy. You are doing a great job with them”_

_“Thank you, sir”_

After the fancy dinner, the couple went to a museum. The museum was empty, and they ran all over the place climbing the sculptures, touching the paintings, and making them stretch and change their shapes to see their details. 

“Do you want to take a walk?” Asked X-Kai to his lover in front of the ‘The Water Lily Pond: Green Harmony‘ paint, with one of his hands holding the frame of the enlarged artwork, and the other stretched toward Sehun.

“I love this painting”

“I know. I want to get some lilies for you”

Sehun smiled widely, feeling his heart fill with joy and love when he took X-Kai’s hand to jump together into the paint.

They walked around the garden holding hands, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the feeling of the grass under their feet. They sat on the edge of the bridge watching the water running under. Sehun held the bouquet of lilies that his lover made for him closer to his chest.

“I almost forgot to tell you” Suddenly mentioned Sehun when the water reflected the clouded sky. “You cannot taste the clouds. They are made of water vapour that later falls as rain”

“That’s a shame” Pouted X-Kai clearly disappointed. Some Earthian things were still complicated to grasp for his alien understanding.

“How about eating dessert at _Ihwa mural village_?” Offered Sehun, kissing the other man’s pouty lips, not wanting to see his husband sad.

“Let’s go! I want to take a lot of couple-pictures there”

“Considered done, sweetheart”

They jumped together into the pond and, when Sehun opened his eyes, they were floating in the sky over the trendy area in Seoul, surrounded by the water of the pond.

“Hold my hand firmly, darling” Instructed X-Kai to his lover, closing his fingers full of rings tightly over his beloved’s hand, a playful look on his smeared eyes “We are about to become rain”

_“Parasite 88 signal is glitching”_

_“The tentacles on Original subject 94’s brain are moving all over the cortex, going deeper and spreading into his brain matter”_

_“Good”_

They ate delicious desserts and walked around the village taking pictures. They kissed and giggled in each other’s embrace. They didn’t have to hide that they were holding hands. They were just a pair of young lovers showing their love for each other openly and without fear. Just like Sehun always dreamed.

The people around them were a blurry mock of humanity. X-Kai couldn’t learn anything useful from this background noise and props, so the people that Sehun used to fill the space were always nothing more than hazy shadows. All the useless human voices were muted and dull.

“I like this picture the best” Murmured Sehun over his lover’s shoulder, looking at the last picture they took with his arms hugging the alien from behind.

“I like it too. Why the long face then, darling?”

“Chanyeol went to the stars with X-Suho” Said Sehun, suddenly feeling a cold wind blowing while snowflakes started to fell from the night sky “Do you think we will join them someday?”

“No, we will not. I’m sorry, I know you miss your friends. I also miss my comrades, but everybody needs to fulfil their roles for the success of the Stargaze Mission”

“I know, the space program is too important. Also, if it weren’t for it, we wouldn’t be here together and happily married”

“That’s right darling. If my Agency wasn’t working with the Army to explore the stars and outer planets, I would have never met you and fell in love with you” X-Kai’s kiss was as warm as the fingers that delicately got lost in the short black hair at the nape of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun remembered the first time he saw X-Kai, when the space program was launched under the supervision of his military unit. The first time they shook hands when the Soldier Team was introduced to them. X-Kai’s bright smiles in respond to Sehun’s timid ones. Their first date. Their first kiss. The first family reunion where Sehun introduced X-Kai as his official boyfriend. The day the Soldier proposed, and the first night they made love as husbands.

The snow and the wind stopped, and a glittering rainbow lighted up the night, transforming it in a show of lights and sparks.

Sehun held his breath for a moment in awe towards the magnificent view, at the same time that his lover’s tongue transformed into slimy tentacles that swiftly slide through his throat to reach his dreamed lungs, heart and stomach.

X-Kai right eye turned white while releasing his chemicals into his husband’s bloodstream in the Real World. The chemicals brought to his lover’s brain connections only his happiest memories of his time with his dead friends. The alien parasite smiled lovingly when the taller man’s brain waves tasted relaxed and happier than before.

Now that another of the humans that had found the Visitors from the Sky that night had died, the connection that had kept them linked together had died with him, leaving the remaining original human and his parasite alone with each other.

X-Kai didn’t want to see his husband sad. The green-haired Soldier liked the taste of human blood, but he loved the taste of his adored Sehun’s happiness the best.

_“Original subject 94’s brain signals show pleasure, euphoria, excitement and fullness. Dopamine, oxytocin and norepinephrine levels are increasing drastically. His receptiveness is at its highest”_

_“Parasite 88 is finally feeding”_

Their lips didn’t break away until their bodies touched their bed.

The alien moaned his arousal when Sehun’s tongue licked the hard abs that his crop top didn’t cover. His tongue tasted the sun-kissed skin greedily, kissing and biting it to his heart’s content. His husband was always so eager to please him, murmuring to his ear how much he liked it to get hard under Sehun’s touch. How much he loved to get Sehun hard and desperate to fuck him against the nearest surface.

“This world is yours, Sehun, for you to be happy”

Outside the window, the word had stopped. The wind, the blurry people, the tree leaves, the traffic lights, the sound, the hands of the clock, the moon and the sun. Sehun’s brain waves were too busy feeling pleasure to keep his Dream World spinning.

“Who needs the world when I have you here with me?”

They looked into each other eyes for a moment, letting the love and devotion shining on them show the sincerity in their words. Dark eyes staring at blue-white eyes. Pale fingers caressing green hair, and sun-kissed ones opening the zipper of his husband’s pants to begin to masturbate him and hear him moan and groan.

They loved the sensation of euphoria that they were able to create together.

“We are perfect symbiosis, darling” Murmured the alien parasite with pride, enjoying the way his husband was sucking at the lobe of his ear and teasing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue. A cheeky smile curved the alien’s bloodied lips before lifting an eyebrow and deliver his question.

“To what do you want me to taste today?”

The human shivered in anticipation.

Sehun had had lovers in the past, but he couldn’t remember any of them tasted as good as his Soldier.

_Something in the back of his mind was fervently whispering that that wasn’t how human bodies worked. That the man under him was, therefore, not human. Then, what was him?_

Sehun smiled over that thought. Wasn’t it obvious? X-Kai was his soulmate.

“I feel adventurous today” Grinned Sehun playfully, feeling the wave of raw pleasure that rewarded him for choosing to ignore and suppress the frantic whispers coming from the back of his conscience “Lips, honey” Said the Lieutenant, sliding a teasing finger over each of the features that he started to enumerate “Neck, strawberries. Torso, peaches” His hand closed around the clothed erection trapped inside those vinyl pants “And this, my horny husband, I want it to taste like vanilla”

“Good choice” Agreed X-Kai with a wide smile “Make sure to take a good chunk of me, darling, because I want you to see me come by your hands before I let you fuck me all night”

“Fuck, I’m so lucky to have found you”

Sehun’s quick fingers released the straps of this lover’s top, biting his lips in appreciation. His lover’s body was a work of art, a sin of tasty skin that reacted deliciously to his ministrations. He laughed delighted when the touch of his fingers and tongue over his husband’s nipples made the other man whine and toss over their bedsheets. The rich flavour of delicate peaches blew up on Sehun’s tongue, making him bite the tender flesh to extract the sweet juices from it as if his lover was a ripe fruit.

The peach flavoured drops rolling from the Soldier’s torso to their bed scented the room sweetly, better than any aromatic candle in the Real World could.

“I love you Sehun” Panted the alien feverishly, burying his long fingers in his lover’s dark hair and pushing his chest towards Sehun’s mouth eagerly “I love you”

The fair-skinned man left a kiss on the strawberry neck, another one on his jaw, and a peck on his honey lips, before caressing with his nose the soft skin under his lover’s ear.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so, so fucking much”

X-Kai moaned loudly when his husband’s lips and hand closed around his exposed hard cock and started to suck and rub it with vigour. He chocked a gasp when Sehun’s mouth vibrated against his arousal, making pulsate the neuronal connection between the human’s brain and his slimy, alien tentacles.

His tentacles could feel the soft caress of his lover’s brain matter in the Real World as he could feel his lips sucking his cock in the Dream World.

His chemicals could taste his lover’s delicious thoughts, dreams, feelings, brain cells and synaptic connections.

The alien parasite’s eyes turned completely white when his lover’s mouth and hands made him cum in the middle of a deep and breathless whine.

“God, you taste delicious” Admitted Sehun, licking his fingers as if the cum on them was melted ice cream. An extremely posh ice cream.

The alien deep kissed his host hungrily, his sparkling eyes without pupils staring at his lover.

“You taste deliciously too, darling. From all the nourishment sources on Earth, you are my favourite type of sustenance” 

“Jesus, you always say the most ridiculous things ever, and the fact that I found it romantic is a clear testimony of how much I love you”

“Aren’t we just two beings made of universe matter, destined to love each other at the edge of the Earth’s collapse, my treasured human?”

_“Dr Kim, the brain signals are increasing rapidly and getting erratic.” The voice of the nurse was rushed and full of concern while instructing another nurse to tight the straps on Sehun’s wrists and ankles “The electric signals are the same as if he was in a fight or flight mode”_

_“Is the parasite harming the subject?” Asked Jonghyun walking into the room anxiously, worried about losing his precious parasite and host._

_“No” Whispered the nurse in awe, looking at the parasite’s own signals, reading something terrible and inhumanly bewildering that silenced the room immediately “He is getting inside another dream. A dream in a dream. Sehun is getting inside the parasite’s conscience”_

_The sound of Dr Kim Jonghyun’s pen and notepad hitting the floor sounded like gunshots in a dark forest._

“Sehun, look at me, beloved”

Sehun stared at his husband silently, intrigued by the sudden seriousness in the other’s voice.

“I have a present for you, darling. For the 100 days anniversary of our matrimony” Murmured the alien parasite, peppering Sehun’s face with sweet little kisses “I want to show you something that no other person has ever seen before”

With care, the sun-kissed body moved from under Sehun to change their positions. He placed Sehun with his back against the headboard, placing himself on the other’s hips, with his hands clutching the headboard’s wood, easily sliding his husband’s hard cock inside him. Sehun moaned entranced, letting X-Kai take his hands and put them on his ruffled green hair. 

“Hold my head and put your thumbs over my eyes. Every time you thrust inside me, push them a little bit more. Whenever you feel my body milking your cock, press them more inside my eye sockets. Push and push until you find your present”

“What…?” Stammered Sehun confused, his eyes frantically looking on his husband’s face for any clue of what all this was about “Why…?”

“Don’t worry. Nothing you do can hurt me. Nothing.” Confidently assured him the alien, kissing the palms of Sehun’s hands tenderly “Do you trust me, darling?”

_Don’t trust him. Don’t trust that mirage of a man. He and the others brought blood, noise and destruction into the midnight woods. Remember the horror and the screams, remember!_

“Yes. I trust you X-Kai.”

“I trust you too, darling. That’s why I’m going to show you the places me and my colleagues have visited as part of the Stargazer Mission.”

“The Stargazer Mission? The one Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to? Are they going to see places like those too?”

The alien just smiled a cryptic smile, letting the human believe whatever he wanted. He didn’t want to lie to his Earthian husband, but the white lie was a small price to pay to give him peace of mind about his friends’ whereabouts. It was the only way the parasite found to bring some comfort to his lover. He hasn’t learned anything about anthropogenic death experience and human mourning processes. Sehun and his Dream World were immortal after all.

“Ok, I will do it.” Affirmed with determination Sehun after a short intake of air “You will tell me if you need me to stop, right?”

“Of course darling, but as I said before, you can do nothing to hurt me. Now I need you to fuck me as a ‘Thank you’” Teasingly ordered the green-haired man, pushing his hips tantalisingly, tightening his rim around his lover’s cock to make him jolt and whimper in pleasure.

“God, baby, do that again.”

“Your words will always be my command, Lieutenant Oh. Say it and I will obey, sir.”

“So that’s how you want to play?”

“Yes sir.”

Before X-Kai, Sehun couldn’t fathom the idea of having an underlying obedience kink. Another thing his wonderful husband had made him realise about himself in the safety of their happiness.

“Keep your hands behind you back and don’t move them. My hands and crotch would be your only source of support. Do you understand?” Commanded the Lieutenant, placing his thumbs on the other man’s closed eyelids to start the show.

“Yes sir.” Replied promptly the parasite, hiding behind tightly closed teeth the tentacles moving excitedly inside his mouth when he felt the pressure over his eyeballs gradually increasing.

“Open your legs more and take me deeper inside you, Soldier.” Ordered Sehun, pushing his hips forward to give his lover an incentive to obey. “Let me see you fuck yourself in my cock if you want it so bad, sweetheart.”

“Yes sir.” Moaned the tanned man, obediently grinding his crotch against Sehun’s at an increasing speed in response to the increasing force his husband was applying over his eyes.

Every push over the alien’s eyelids, every compression on his green-haired head was rewarded with a firmer thrust from X-Kai’s hips against Sehun’s.

“Move faster, Soldier, if you want to feel me come inside you.”

“Yes sir”

Every new part of Sehun’s fingers crushing another section of the alien’s soft eyeballs was rewarded with the parasite’s entrance sucking the human’s cock inside his inner walls a little bit harsher.

“Do you like it when we became one, Soldier?”

“Yes sir”

With his eyes closed in the middle of a rictus of ectasis when the Soldier started to impale himself over and over onto his cock, Sehun didn’t catch the sight of his thumbs finally penetrating the alien’s eye sockets to his joint creases.

He didn’t saw the blood mixing with the perpetual black shade smeared around his husband’s eyes. In the middle of the high-pitched sobs of his orgasm, he didn’t hear his lover’s spine twisting in a sudden and loud snap, rearranging his backbone between sickening cracking sounds to support his abruptly lax and disjointed body, as if he were a marionette that had lost his strings.

What Sehun saw and heard instead was beyond his wildest dreams and fantasies.

The parasite showed him the worlds his alien race had visited before Earth. X-Kai showed his human lover the planets with many moons and multicolour suns that he had witnessed as part of his planet’s army. The alien showed him lands made of dense gases and oceans made of melted rocks and metals. The illusion of a man showed his lover animals, beings and plants emitting sounds impossible to describe using human language. Sehun’s husband shared with him how to feel infinite surrounded by the many stars and planets the alien parasite had met during his long journeys across the universe.

The alien parasite didn’t show his beloved the massacres, the roar of war that followed his race’s army to every place they invaded. X-Kai didn’t share with his husband the taste of the lesser beings that they had conquered with brutal force and merciless devoured until their planets dried out and decayed into spatial dust. Sehun’s lover didn’t show him the future of the Earth.

Sehun didn’t need to know that. He was X-Kai’s husband. He had proved to be worthy of survivance. Sehun was X-Kai’s reward for his many aeons of loyal service. Their army had a law over spoil of war for veterans like himself, and he had chosen Sehun as his compensation.

His beloved Sehun, his darling, his soulmate, would live happily ever after in this Dream World of his while the Earth was borne to its bones.

“This is beautiful” Whispered Sehun fascinated, completely enraptured by the visions projected inside his head through the fingers that he had anchored deeply inside his husband’s bloodied eye sockets. Right into the parasite’s neural core. “This is… magnificent. Incredible. So many other worlds out there. All of them this marvellous.”

The punctured eyeballs of the man over Sehun started to melt, letting his alien tentacles slip freely from inside their protective shell. The slimy appendages ran over his tanned neck, chest, waist, and hips, where they split and surrounded the cursed lovers by their hips and thighs, keeping them intimately constrained in never-ending pleasure. 

“I have seen many worlds, Sehun, and no world is worthy of praise as they didn’t have you in them, my beloved husband, and no world would ever be worthy of your presence. Not even Earth.” Pledged the alien, resting his forehead over his lover’s and getting drunk with the soft breath coming from Sehun’s parted lips.

“I love you, X-Kai. You are the kindest and most wonderful man I have ever met. Thank you for my present, sweetheart.” Whispered Sehun, taking X-Kai’s hands from behind his back to place the sun-kissed arms around his waist and tightly hold onto the naked back of his lover to pulled them impossibility closer.

“No, Sehun. Thank you for letting yourself be my reward, darling.”

Their hungry kiss set in motion the movement of the leaves, the stars, the wind, the time and the reality outside their window. The pair of lovers spent the fractured night kissing and caressing each other with all the doomed love they had. As much as Sehun kissed, licked and bit them, X-Kai’s lips never stopped tasting like honey.

_“The signals and wavelengths of the parasite and the subject have merged. They are now one and the same.”_

_“The subject… from his mouth, his ears, they are…they are… aahhh!”_

_“Set the alarm!”_

_“The bullets and electric batons are not working!”_

_“Call General Lee! Ask for reinforcements!”_

_“Everybody run, out of the room! Now! Seal the doors! Seal the doors! Don’t let those tentacles touch you!”_

_“All the systems were hacked! The parasite is inside them!”_

_“Is that Morse code?”_

_“It is sending a message to outer space! Oh my God, what is happening?”_

_“What? Someone, quickly, what it is saying?”_

**…We are here**

**You can come now…**

**Welcome to Earth.**


End file.
